Los puntos y las íes
by talassan
Summary: OneShot post 8x08. Solo una pequeña escena que siento que es necesaria después de la ultima escena que tenemos hasta la fecha de nuestra pareja favorita y que desgraciadamente dudo mucho que veamos en pantalla ya que pienso que los escritores de la serie ni siquiera consideran necesario poner los puntos sobre las íes


**Holaaaaaa,**

 **No, no están soñando, no se golpearon la cabeza y tienen alucinaciones, nada de eso ... efectivamente estoy publicando dos historias en una semana !**

 **El otro día estaba en mi casa a medianoche casi lista para irme a la cama cuando de repente unas intensas ganas de escribir tomaron posesión de mi, pero no tenía ni idea sobre qué escribir. Me puse a pensar en un buen punto de partida, algo que no fuera demasiado parecido a el ultimo fic pero que me permitiera hacer un OS y nada más, porque mi intención no es en absoluto comenzar un nuevo multichapter sin haber terminado los que tengo pendientes.**

 **Entonces, por mi mente paso cierto desahogo que lei hace unas semanas y con el que estuve 100% de acuerdo y entonces pensé -y esto, a pesar de haber editado esta historia, no lo sabe la propia Val (MyDreamsComeTrue, para los que no la conozcan, magnifica escritora, la recomiendo muchísimo) aunque en cierto momento, por un comentario que me hizo pensé que lo intuyo o quien sabe- imagínate una historia que Val podría escribir (obvio mucho mejor) o interesarse en hacerlo, algo que no solo pueda llegar a gustarle sino con lo que este de acuerdo, así puedes dedicárselo en agradecimiento a toda su ayuda y aquí esta, esto es lo que salió**

 **Después de todo este choro, no quiero robarles más tiempo, solo espero que les guste y que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo escribirlo**

 **Aprovecho para agradecerles mucho las reviews que me dejaron en Fighting, de verdad no se como expresar el gusto y la alegría que me da leerlos; y de paso, les pido que sean tan generosos como en ese fic y me regalen un poquitito más de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario allá abajo, aunque sea cortito diciéndome qué les pareció este mini OS**

 **Gracias por leerme y comentarme**

* * *

-Kate –llamó Castle mientras dibujaba suavemente arabescos en la espalda desnuda de su esposa en la oscuridad de su habitación-, ¿sigues despierta?

-Mm hmm –emitió ella por toda respuesta.

-Supongo que este no es el mejor contexto ni la mejor situación para mantener esta conversación, pero no consigo que deje de darme vueltas en la cabeza –comenzó el escritor, activando inmediatamente todas las alarmas de la detective cuyo cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente durante el lapso de tiempo que tardó éste en ser capaz de obedecer la orden se su cerebro y sentarse contra el cabecero de la cama-. Necesito que me asegures que esto no va a volver a suceder –continuó, inseguro sobre la mejor forma de expresarse para lograr transmitirle a Kate la importancia de lo que trataba de decirle.

-Lo siento, Rick –respondió ella en medio de un suspiro tras girarse para encender la lamparita de noche-. Te prometo que nada de esto volverá a pasar –le aseguró, clavando su mirada en la de él y sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos entre las propias, sobre su regazo.

-Kate yo… -Comenzó para luego interrumpirse y resoplar, frustrado por su incapacidad para hallar el modo adecuado de exponerle sus sentimientos-. Estos meses en que has estado ausente han sido muy difíciles para mí.

-De verdad siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir, amor. Yo tampoco…

-Déjame continuar, por favor –la cortó él, consciente de que oírla decir lo que había sufrido al estar lejos de él solo lograría que el dolor, aún demasiado reciente, tomara el control de sus siguientes palabras.

Kate solo asintió al percatarse de que tratar de comparar su propio sentir ante la separación con el de Rick, era absurdo, ya que ella había sido en todo momento responsable de sus propios actos, mientras que él únicamente había tenido que asumir las condiciones impuestas por ella.

-Durante este tiempo he estado planteándome muchas cosas. Mi mente no ha parado ni por un momento de cuestionarme sobre la conveniencia de seguir esperando por ti; de aceptar tus condiciones, tus decisiones y tus motivaciones, cualesquiera que éstas fueran, sin presionarte, sin exigirte esas explicaciones que necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero mi corazón siempre ganaba la partida, recordándome que, aunque en la mayoría de los casos constituya para mí un gran esfuerzo mantener la paciencia hasta que estés lista para verbalizar las cosas, confío en ti. Podría parecer absurdo sentirme lo suficientemente confiado como para poner mi vida en tus manos sin dudarlo ni un segundo y no poder hacer lo mismo con mi corazón pero…

-¡No! –Lo cortó una Kate turbada y con un raudal de lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos al darse cuenta de cuanta mella habían causado sus decisiones en ese ser maravilloso al que todavía tenía la fortuna de poder llamar su esposo-. Por favor no lo digas. Sé que toda esta situación es responsabilidad mía y sólo mía, y que por ello no tengo derecho alguno de pedirte nada más y mucho menos que te abstengas de detallarme todos los calvarios que sufriste y de los que soy, y seré por algún tiempo más, responsable; pero por favor no me digas que ya no confías en mí porque, aparte de tu amor, tu confianza es lo único que no podría soportar perder. Suena irónico porque este último tiempo pareciera que todos mis actos y decisiones te han orillado precisamente a eso, pero en ningún caso fue esa mi intención…ni lo será nunca.

-Kate, yo te amo…más de lo que durante mucho tiempo me consideré capaz de amar alguien además de mi hija y mi madre. Y quiero que sepas que eso, pase lo que pase, dudo mucho que pueda cambiar, incluso si lo intentara. Creo en nosotros, en que nuestro amor puede superar los obstáculos, en que tenemos un hermoso y largo futuro por delante, juntos. Pero tienes que entender que, dado mi historial y aunque no lo deje traslucir, tengo tendencia a considerar que no merezco el amor que recibo y que, de alguna forma, sembré toda la traición que pueda llegar a cosechar. Varias veces durante estas semanas te otorgué la razón, estimando tu decisión de abandonarme como la más acertada porque, por más que quiera, no consigo juzgarme digno de que una mujer valiente, fuerte, dulce y hermosa como tú pueda estar realmente enamorada y comprometida a estar a mi lado. Necesito confiar completamente en ti, Kate…quiero hacerlo; estoy seguro de que tú nunca me lastimarías intencionadamente porque puedo ver en tus ojos que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Pero toda esta situación llena de secretos, de investigaciones encubiertas a mis espaldas, de peligrosas pesquisas de las que me mantienes al margen, arriesgándome al sufrimiento de perderte sin haber podido hacer nada por evitarlo, están tomando lo mejor de mí. En el fondo de mi corazón sé que te equivocaste, que no fue un acto malintencionado, que pretendías protegerme y no herirnos con esa decisión. Y estoy dispuesto a dejar de lado el rencor, el sufrimiento y los reproches porque lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi esposa, a la mujer que amo, la relación que compartíamos y de la que había aprendido a apreciar cada instante; y no quiero perder más tiempo del que ya perdimos en dos ocasiones desde que tuve la fortuna de que llegases a mi vida. Pero necesito que me prometas que ya no habrá más secretos entre nosotros; que me demuestres que puedo confiar ciegamente en ti en todos los aspectos; necesito que me des pruebas de que, si algo sucede y tengo que poner la mano en el fuego por ti, por tus decisiones, por tu integridad, por tus actos, no correré el riesgo de perder esa misma mano por dar mi palabra de algo que no fue más que un disimulo más, una nueva invención para tratar de preservar una vida que no quiero conservar si es a cambio de la tuya.

Un asentimiento perdido en un abrazo desesperado y una nueva disculpa ahogada en un mar de lágrimas fue todo el juramento que Rick necesitaba por parte de su musa y amor de su vida. Kate había aprendido la lección experimentando en carne propia el sufrimiento que ella misma les había infligido, y ahora que había comprendido las dimensiones que un acto semejante alcanzaban en él, Rick estaba convencido y confiado de que los secretos y las mentiras ya no formarían parte de su vida de pareja. Juntos lograrían reparar todo lo que -sin mala fe- había sido roto o dañado; restaurarían la confianza y volverían a ser el punto de apoyo, el ancla a tierra de uno para el otro. Ya no habría más inseguridades…sólo comprensión, compañerismo y amor, mucho amor.


End file.
